Proyecto H
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Mi primer fic de horror por las fechas, Bienvenidos a una version un poco oscura llena de venganza y odio donde el ultimo error de la raza humana espera pacientemente a salir de su prision.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!, una vez más con otro fic para estas fechas, esta es mi primera incursión en el género de horror aquí les presentare una versión algo oscura de HDA y de algunos personajes y algunas sorpresas más, y como siempre Los personajes de HDA no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward, los personajes adicionales y la historia son de mi creación personal.**

**Capítulo 1 **– Superando el pasado.

Todo había empezado como una simple aventura de un día normal para un par de hermanos que el destino reunió después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, llevaban ya cuatro meses conviviendo juntos para reponer todo ese tiempo en el que cada uno pensó que era el último en sus respectivos reinos hasta que uno de los experimentos de la Dulce princesa había enviado a Finn al otro extremo del planeta donde se encontraba la tierra de Aaa y conoció a su campeón. Fionna la humana y su hermana adoptiva Cake la gata, pero esta historia no está centrada al encuentro de este par de hermanos sino a la aventura en la cual se embarcarían sin saber lo que ellos encontrarían.

-Finn, ya levántate, - decía una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio vestida aun en un pijama deportivo tratando de despertar a un chico menor a ella vestido en un mameluco rojo y con un gorro de oso polar el cual dormía profundamente.

-…mmm…cinco minutos más por favor Jake…, - le respondió el chico el cual se aferraba más a su almohada dejando confusa a la joven.

-¿Jake?, vamos Finn despierta el desayuno se enfría, - sin éxito alguno Fionna comenzaba a impacientarse con la actitud de su pequeño hermano el cual le hacía lo mismo cada vez que trataba de levantarlo para desayunar.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto hermanita?, si no bajan nos comeremos su parte, - le decía una gata blanca con manchas café la cual había ido con ella para ver por qué tardaban tanto en bajar a la cocina.

-Solo dame un momento Cake, bien hermanito no me dejaste opción así que te levantare a la fuerza, - en ese instante comenzó a juntar aire en sus pulmones y se acercó lo más que pudo a su cabeza para gritarle muy cerca de su oído "¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ HOLGAZAN!".

Finn despertó casi de inmediato mientras se caía de la cama por el sobresalto de escuchar a su hermana mayor gritándole de esa forma mientras esta se reía por lo que había provocado, un poco malhumorado se levantó del suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por el dolor del golpe a la vez que le reclamaba a su hermana sobre la manera que uso para despertarlo pero ella se excusó diciéndole que si no bajaba a la cocina ya podría olvidarse de su desayuno, Finn no dijo nada más y solo se apresuró a meterse al baño mientras se arreglaba a la vez que Fionna regresaba a la cocina para empezar a desayunar. Su hermano no tardo mucho para alcanzarla y sentarse a su lado mientras trataba de acomodarse su gorro pero ella se lo quito argumentando que se lo daría más tarde ya que ese sería su castigo por no despertar cuando ella le estuvo hablando, esto hizo que su hermano pusiera una carita de perro regañado tratando de convencerla pero no le resulto.

-Por favor Fionna…, - le rogaba su hermano nuevamente tratando de que ella lo reconsiderara y le regresara su gorro.

-No, con esto aprenderás a respetar a tu hermana mayor.

-Cake dile que me regrese mi gorro, esto no es divertido, - la gata algo cansada de las pequeñas peleas entre ellos solo giro sus ojos de lado mientras se dirigía a su hermana con mirada seria.

-Vamos niños ya dejen de estar peleando. Y tu Fionna ya regrésale su gorro.

-Pero Cake…, - le decía la joven aventurera de la misma forma en que su hermano le había pedido que le regresara su gorro mientras le hacía ojitos.

-¡Ya me escuchaste jovencita!, - respondía la gata algo cabreada de que en los últimos días siempre era lo mismo a la hora del desayuno, comida y cena sin que ellos se comportaran debidamente.

-…está bien…aquí tienes Finn, de todas formas pensaba regresártelo después del desayuno, - Fionna extendió su brazo mientras le entregaba su gorro, el tono de su voz mostraba que se sentía culpable. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano quien pensaba en como levantarle el ánimo.

-Sabes hermana, se dé un lugar donde podemos tener una gran aventura el día de hoy, ¿Qué me dices?, - Fionna no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya había asentido y se daba prisa en terminar su desayuno para cambiarse de ropa y salir a donde su hermano pensaba llevarla.

-¡Vamos date prisa Finn!, una gran aventura nos aguarda el día de hoy, - le respondía con una gran energía mientras esperaba a que terminara su desayuno para que pudiera vestirse, cerca de las nueve de la mañana ambos hermanos ya se habían embarcado al lugar que el había mencionado dejando a los hermanos mayores en la casa limpiando y ordenando como de costumbre.

-Esos niños, un día de estos me va a dar un ataque, - decía para sí misma la gata mientras Jake sonreía por ello hasta que recordó algo que deseaba preguntarle.

-Cambiando de tema Cake… ¿Cuánto más se quedaran antes de que regresen al reino de Aaa?, - le preguntaba el perro mágico mostrando algo de seriedad y tristeza anticipando su respuesta ya que pensaba en cómo se pondría su hermano cuando Fionna se fuera y lo dejara solo una vez más.

-…No vamos a regresar Jake, contrario a lo que pienses en Aaa solo hay recuerdos dolorosos que ninguna quiere recordar, a mi pequeña la han lastimado mucho y no pienso apartarla de lo único bueno que ha encontrado…además me divierte molestarte cuando duermes, - Jake rio con esto último sin tomarle importancia a lo otro, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que ellas se quedarían en Ooo pero le incomodaba enterarse que a su nueva hermana la habían lastimado por lo que se prometió así mismo golpear al imbécil que la había lastimado cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Por otra parte los dos hermanos seguían caminando por la pradera mientras Fionna le seguía preguntando a donde se dirigían pero Finn solo le seguía diciendo que era una sorpresa, la mañana era tranquila y no hacía mucho calor por lo que el recorrido era de lo más ameno para ambos. No tardaron mucho en sacar un tema de conversación para que el tiempo se acortara y fue así como empezaron hablando de sus aventuras las cuales por alguna razón tenían ciertas similitudes que los asombraban, todo era perfecto hasta que su hermana le hizo una pregunta un tanto más directa.

-Parece increíble que ambos tuviésemos la misma aventura…dime hermanito… ¿es cierto que tenías una novia de fuego?, - en ese momento el semblante de Finn se puso serio y melancólico recordando a su antiguo amor la cual gobernaba ahora el reino del fuego como su nueva reina, aun no podía olvidar que la había perdido por haber actuado de forma tan inmadura y haberla lastimado así. No importaba que ella le hubiese dicho que podrían seguir siendo amigos, el pobre chico solo deseaba que las cosas fuesen como antes.

Fionna solo pudo observar como su hermano mantenía su cabeza abajo con un semblante triste, ella misma reconoció esa mirada ya que era la misma que ella había puesto muchas veces con todo lo que le había pasado en Aaa, por mucho tiempo pensó que quizás no podría olvidar todo lo malo que vivió pero con la llegada de su hermano por accidente fue como empezar de nuevo pero aun así no era tan fácil de superar, primero estaba el Dulce príncipe el cual fue su primer amor pero el jamás la vio así. Por mucho que ella le demostrara su amor él nunca la veía de otra forma y el día en que por fin parecía que él le correspondería el muy desgraciado solo la quería como su juguete ocasional ya que se había comprometido y necesitaba de alguien para librar la tensión cuando su futura reina no estuviera disponible e incluso intento violarla después de esto, nunca pudo ponerle una mano encima pero era algo que nunca le conto a su hermana…, en segundo lugar estaba Marshall el rey de los Vampiros y músico de Rock. No tenía mucho que decir de el salvo que era un desobligado la mayor parte del tiempo sin mencionar sus problemas familiares con su madre los cuales siempre lo hacían distante ya que nunca estaba para ella cuando tenía un problema, pero aun con ello siempre la trato bien aunque había ocasiones en las que solía hacerle bromas algo pesadas. Nunca pudo decir si hubiera sido posible tener una relación estable ya que ella deseaba tener a alguien con quien contar cuando lo necesitara y no solo cuando se acordaba que existía, por ultimo estaba el príncipe Flama…de él no quería recordar absolutamente nada, cuando lo conoció ella creyó que por fin había encontrado a alguien que sabía valorarla ya que se preocupaba mucho por sus sentimientos hasta ese día en que el decidió terminar con ella sin un motivo aparente. Cuando lo encaro para pedirle una explicación del por qué el solo la abofeteo con fuerza mientras le gritaba que desapareciera de su vida para siempre, esto solo le hizo sentir una infinita soledad en su corazón…pero el día en que Finn apareció en Aaa, sintió como la alegría volvía al no sentirse sola otra vez.

-Finn…

-¿Eh?, ¿si Fionna, que ocurre?, - le preguntaba algo desorientado por el tiempo que el llevaba perdido en sus recuerdos mientras veía el rostro de su hermana el cual le regalaba una sonrisa para levantarle el ánimo.

-Tú tienes muchas amigas y yo… ¿crees que puedas decirme algo acerca de ellas?, - le pregunto con algo de pena ya que en Aaa nunca tuvo otra amiga aparte de su hermana y deseaba al menos conocer a las amigas de su hermano ya que en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él no las había visto salvo cuando llego a Ooo.

-Claro que sí pero te advierto que es mucho lo que puedo decir, - Fionna solo rio un poco mientras escuchaba a su pequeño hermano, ciertamente no había diferencias entre ellas y sus contrapartes masculinas tal como lo había previsto pero aun así le gusto el escuchar sobre la princesa Grumosa la cual a su parecer era mucho mejor que el príncipe Grumoso, después de varios minutos Finn ya le había dicho todo sobre las princesas que conocía o al menos de casi todas ya que no menciono en lo absoluto a la Dulce princesa, la reina Vampiro Marceline o la que había sido su novia tiempo atrás.

-¿No estas olvidando decirme sobre alguien más?, - le pregunto a manera de juego mientras el volvía a su actitud seria de antes.

-Bueno…Dulce princesa es…es una buena amiga aunque en ocasiones no me toma muy enserio, aun así se preocupa mucho por mí y Jake aunque a veces nos envía a lugares un tanto raros pero divertidos. Cuando la conozcas bien te agradara, - Fionna estaba un poco sorprendida de que ella fuese lo opuesto a Gumball, por lo que escucho de su hermano la relación que tenía con ella era muy buena aunque en cierta forma parecía que le ocultaba algo pero decidió no darle importancia.

-¿Y sobre la reina Vampiro?, ¿Cómo es ella contigo y Jake?, - le pregunto esperando escuchar alguna similitud con el irresponsable de Marshall.

-Bueno…al principio cuando la conocimos nos corrió de la casa y…, - solo basto que Finn dijera eso para que su hermana se pusiera histérica con lo que Marceline les había hecho en el pasado, le fue bastante difícil al joven héroe de Ooo el calmar a su hermana quien ya quería ir con la reina Vampiro para molerla a golpes.

-Eso fue solo al principio Fionna, Jake y yo no sabíamos que el árbol era de ella pero al final nos lo regalo como señal de amistad. Ella es divertida y sabe muchas cosas aunque Jake aún le tiene algo de miedo, en cierta forma se parece mucho a ti, - esto la relajo más al ver que tenía mucho en común con la reina Vampiro la cual parecía ser más "responsable" que el propio Marshall, solo faltaba que le dijera sobre la princesa Flama pero antes de que él le dijera algo ellos ya habían llegado a su destino, un enorme vertedero de basura y objetos raros que habían quedado de la gran guerra de los Champiñones.

Por alguna razón ella se esperaba otra cosa, algo como una cueva o un calabozo pero al ver a su hermano correr de un lado al otro mientras le señalaba los lugares de interés no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se unía a su diversión y empezaban a buscar al azar cualquier cosa que les pareciera interesante o extraña. Pasaron un largo rato en el vertedero y cerca de las dos de la tarde ya estaban regresando al fuerte del árbol llevando consigo el botín que habían conseguido después de un par de horas de búsqueda, este consistía de un viejo lanzallamas el cual aún estaba en buen estado así como varios maletines de negocios en los cuales creían que podría haber cosas más interesantes. Al llegar Jake y Cake los sermonearon por traer basura a la casa y llegar tarde para la comida pero al ver como se animaban uno al otro terminaron cediendo al castigo que ya habían pensado para ellos mientras los llevaban a la cocina para que comieran, al cabo de un rato los hermanos se habían dirigido a la sala para hacer un recuento de lo que habían traído mientras Jake salía con su novia y Cake se dirigía a la tienda del Dulce reino a comprar algunos víveres. Lo primero que revisaron fue el lanzallamas el cual no parecía tener problemas y se les ocurrió llenarlo para probarlo hasta que BMO apareció junto con NEPTOR para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

-Hola creador, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

-Es un viejo lanzallamas NEPTOR, vamos a llenarlo para ver si funciona, - le respondía Finn con emoción mientras se levantaban para ir al sótano pero BMO los detuvo mientras veía con detalle el arma encontrando algunas grietas en el tanque.

-Mejor no lo hagan, el tanque está roto y sería peligroso si lo usan, ¿Qué tal si nos lo dan para repararlo?, - Finn no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello pero Fionna se lo quito mientras se los daba para que lo arreglaran, ella hubiera preferido probarlo pero la seguridad es primero.

Algo molesto el joven héroe comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras su hermana solo le decía que podrían jugar con eso más tarde mientras le mostraba la pila de maletines que habían traído, Finn sonrió y fue por herramientas para comenzar a abrirlos para ver su contenido. No paso más de media hora cuando ya habían abierto la mayoría pero estaban algo decepcionados de no encontrar algo que fuese interesante o de valor, solo habían encontrado papeles, videocintas y algunas tarjetas raras en uno de los maletines el cual tenía solo una video sin etiqueta.

-Creo que es todo Finn, los otros solo tienen papeles…creo que no había tesoro después de todo, - le decía su hermana pensando que él se desilusionaría pero el solo sonrió mientras tomaba las cintas.

-Al menos tenemos películas para un rato, ¿Qué tal si hacemos unas palomitas mientras las vemos?, - Fionna solo asiente con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermano mientras va a la cocina y él va por BMO.

Cuando todo estaba listo tomaron la primera cinta del montón y se la dieron a pequeño robot para que comenzara a reproducirla en su pantalla, tenían cerca de quince videos y verlos todos les tomaría un buen rato y muchas palomitas para aguantar. El primero era solo un video sobre lugares para vacacionar y visitar mostrando recorridos de todos ellos, nada interesante hasta que a Finn se le hizo conocido uno de esos lugares pero no lograba ubicarlo. El segundo solo era una especie de presentación sobre algo ya que no lo entendían muy bien, solo mostraba números y líneas haciendo que se quedaran dormidos mientras el video seguía hasta terminar. BMO al ver que era el único despierto decidió ver el solo el resto de las cintas en lo que ellos se despertaban y así paso el resto de la tarde hasta que regreso Cake con sus compras y vio al par de hermanos durmiendo en una tierna escena y solo les puso un cobertor, la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la noche la cual cubría el cielo con su manto estelar y en la casa del árbol la cena ya estaba lista pero el par de hermanos seguía durmiendo cómodamente. Sin más remedio Cake tuvo que despertarlos para que cenaran.

-Niños ya despiértense que la cena esta lista.

-mmm…hola Cake… ¿nos perdimos algo?, - le decía algo somnolienta y con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Para nada hermanita, solo despierta a Finn y vayan a lavarse antes de que la cena se enfrié.

-De acuerdo, Finn…, - antes decir algo más vio cómo su hermano estaba aferrado a su brazo izquierdo, Fionna trato de recordar algo de su pasado pero no lo conseguía y eso la empezó a deprimir al no tener un recuerdo de ello, estaba por despertarlo de la misma manera que en la mañana pero al final decidió hacerlo de otra forma mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por su rostro haciéndolo reaccionar al instante.

-mmm…hola Fionna, ¿Qué paso?

-Nos quedamos dormidos por culpa del video, anda hay que lavarnos para ir a cenar, - le dijo mientras se levantaba pero su hermano seguía en el suelo y eso le extraño.

-Sabes…fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormí muy bien después de mi problema con Flama, - su hermana solo sonrió mientras lo levantaba para que fuera a lavarse mientras pensaba en lo que dijo, quizás ella no era la única que aun sufría por amor.

Mientras cenaban ambos comenzaron a relatar lo interesante que fue el primer video que vieron a la vez que Finn le comentaba que una de las locaciones se le hacía muy familiar, su hermana lo observo con algo de duda mientras le daba una gran mordida a un enorme burrito lleno de todo tipo de ingredientes. BMO no tardó en llegar con ellos mientras les contaba sobre los videos que ellos habían traído y lo mucho que lo divirtieron pero también les dijo sobre una cinta en especial la cual parecía estar dañada o borrada ya que por más que lo intento no logro reproducirla, intrigados le preguntaron a qué cinta se referían y él les mostro la que estaba en ese maletín con las tarjetas raras. Fionna lo medito un momento y le pregunto a su hermano si la Dulce princesa sería capaz de arreglarla a lo que el asintió mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a marcarle por teléfono, Cake algo molesta por que estaban dejando de lado la cena los regaño con dureza mientras les decía que mañana tendrían tiempo para lo que quisieran hacer pero que ahora debían cenar o los enviaría a sus habitaciones. La noche transcurrió sin problemas hasta que ciertos hermanos con algo de impaciencia no dejaban de jugar con un par de espadas mientras cierto perro mágico les seguía diciendo por millonésima vez que se estuvieran quietos.

-Por Glob chicos ya párenle, está bien que estén emocionados pero no molesten a los demás solo por ello, - les dijo mientras bebía su taza de café matutino al igual que Cake quien además disfrutaba de un pastelillo de crema.

-Lo sentimos Jake, es solo que este video puede ser importante y estamos ansiosos por saber lo que tiene, - el perro mágico solo miro a su hermano mientras suspiraba ya que en su interior sabía lo que eso significaba…una gran y peligrosa aventura se estaba asomando en puerta, Cake parecía sentir lo mismo que Jake y solo les dijo. "si es algo peligroso prometan que lo consultaran con nosotros antes".

-Prometido, ¡nos vemos luego!, - sin más demora salieron rumbo al castillo de la Dulce princesa para averiguar más sobre el video sin saber que un par de visitantes los estarían aguardando y estaban muy ligados con el pasado de su hermana en Aaa y no precisamente uno bueno.

En el castillo del Dulce reino había un ambiente tenso mientras Bonnibell se encontraba conversando con el dirigente de Aaa, a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto su presencia pero debía ser cortes con el dada la etiqueta que exigía la realeza para estos casos, frente a ella estaba un humanoide de ropas rosas el cual compartía la misma consistencia física que ella pero con la diferencia de que su presencia le repugnaba por alguna razón.

-Es un honor tener al dirigente del Dulce reino de las tierras de Aaa, ¿puedo preguntar que lo trae a mi humilde reino?, - con una mirada algo petulante y altiva recorrió con su vista el salón donde se encontraban, esto incomodaba un poco a la soberana anfitriona quien solo deseaba que se fuera.

-Yo el príncipe y futuro rey del Dulce reino de Aaa he venido a estas tierras a reclamar a nuestra campeona para que regrese de inmediato, ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí con gentuza como ustedes, - Bonnibell mantenía la calma ante los desplantes de su invitado el cual estaba olvidando con quien hablaba.

-Ella esta con su hermano en las praderas y no creo que desee abandonar a su única familia, ¿o usted lo haría?, - la cara del príncipe solo mostro desagrado ante su comentario mientras se dirigía hacia ella muy molesto.

-¡Eso no me importa!, su lugar es en Aaa al cuidado del reino no en un estúpido árbol al lado de un niño bobo, así que si no le molesta princesa espero que la envié de regreso si sabe lo que le conviene.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarle así estúpido cara de chicle?, - en ese momento la reina Marceline entraba al salón donde ellos se encontraban lista para molerlo a golpes pero Bonnibell la detuvo antes de que la situación se saliera de sus manos.

-Serás una reina pero para mí no eres diferente de ese rey Vampiro el cual solo causa problemas, solo manden de vuelta a Fionna y me olvidare de esta afrenta, - Marcy estaba furiosa con la actitud de ese supuesto príncipe pero Bonnibell seguía tratando de controlarla mientras lo veía con enojo.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego a obligarla a regresar con usted "príncipe"?, ¿Qué haría al respecto?, - ambos gobernantes se miraron mientras trataban de intimidarse el uno al otro pero fue la reina Vampiro quien inclino la balanza a favor de su amiga mientras solo le decía, "si intentas algo en contra de ella o de este reino puedo jurarte que te llevare al infierno".

Gumball se retiró algo nervioso del salón del trono ya que no imagino que la reina Vampiro de Ooo fuera más atemorizante que el propio Marshall, debía pensar cuál sería su próxima estrategia ya que por lo visto estaba solo en esto y si Fionna hablaba del pasado lo más probable es que nada lo salvaría. Si él no podía tenerla de regreso entonces nadie la tendría jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 –** Recuerdos amargos.

Era un trayecto algo largo el que recorrían Finn y su hermana pero lo hacían más ameno con la plática que mantenían para sentir menos la distancia a recorrer, cada uno llevaba su respectiva mochila y espada personal sin mencionar que hacían un buen equipo a la hora de pelear y eso los desanimaba ya que desde el tiempo que Fionna estaba Ooo muchos de los bandidos, ladrones y asesinos habían huido a otras partes ya que ninguno deseaba enfrentar al par de hermanos los cuales intimidaban cuando usaban sus espadas. Sin duda la fama que se habían ganado mantenía a salvo a muchos pueblos pero a ellos les restaba la diversión que una buena pelea puede dar.

-¿Crees que la Dulce princesa pueda arreglar ese video?, - le pregunto con algo de duda pensando que tal vez no los ayudaría.

-Sí, ella es muy lista y sabe de muchas cosas, así que esto no será nada para ella, - le decía su hermano muy confiado mientras continuaban caminando, Fionna aun sentía algo de miedo ya que no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para relacionarse con los conocidos de su hermano.

-Espero que no tengamos problemas cuando estemos ahí Finn, - su hermano se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso pero evito preguntarle para no incomodarla, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final del sendero para ver a una corta distancia la entrada del reino y sin decir nada mas solo se escuchó el grito de ambos mientras se decían al unísono, "te veo ahí tortuga".

Dando un gran salto descendieron para comenzar una carrera hasta la entrada del reino en la cual Fionna le llevaba una gran ventaja a su hermano quien comenzaba a presionarse para tratar de alcanzarla, casi sin darse cuenta termino tropezando mientras se lastimaba su pierna izquierda al caer sobre una roca. Su hermana quien ya estaba cerca de la puerta se giró para ver qué tan atrás lo había dejado pero al ver lo que le había pasado freno de golpe para ir con él, al ver que no había sido nada serio lo levanto y lo cargo mientras se dirigían a la entrada ante las negativas de su hermano el cual se sentía apenado de que ella lo estuviera cargando.

-No me lastime mucho como para que me cargues, - le comentaba molesto ya que él estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes más fuertes que el que tenía.

-Lo sé, ¿pero te debe doler o me equivoco?, además deberías estar feliz de que tu hermana mayor te quiera ¡¿sabías?! , - Finn no dijo nada mas ya que se sintió avergonzado por la forma en que estaba actuando con ella, Fionna lo vio de reojo mientras pensaba que decirle ya que al parecer se había pasado un poco con lo último.

-…oye… ¿Qué tal si después de que arreglen la cinta probamos ese lanzallamas para divertirnos?, ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos eso?, - el solo asintió mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que deseaba usarlo cuando lo encontraron.

Nuevamente reanudaron su conversación mientras ella lo llevaba en su espalda y continuaban jugando, no tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del reino donde saludaron a los banana guardias y prosiguieron su camino atravez de las calles saludando a los habitantes que se encontraban en el camino los cuales se mostraban muy abiertos con Fionna. Para ella era un buen cambio a diferencia de lo que era vivir en Aaa después de ese incidente en el castillo pero para su suerte eso ya estaba ahora en el pasado y no la lastimaría, pensaba en ello cuando divisaba la puerta del castillo a unas cuantas calles lo cual alegro a su hermano ya que pronto podrían saber lo que contenía el video misterioso y quizás comenzar una gran aventura pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando ella vio salir del castillo a la única persona que no esperaba ver en este lugar donde ella estaba comenzando de nuevo.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?

-¿Qué sucede Fionna?, ¿estás bien?, - fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntarle mientras veía como la calma y tranquilidad de su hermana se esfumaba para dar paso a la ira mientras observaba al príncipe Gumball el cual ya se estaba acercando a ellos con la típica actitud altanera y de repudio que solo Fionna conocía muy bien.

-¡Oh pero si es mi heroína!, dime, ¿ya estas lista para regresar conmigo a nuestro reino y tus deberes o prefieres unos días más para despedirte de el?, - le dijo con una falsa amabilidad ya que en el fondo odiaba que ese humano hubiera aparecido en su reino solo para llevarse lo que según él era suyo.

-Yo no regresare príncipe Gumball, fui muy clara cuando me embarque con mi hermano al decir que no volvería nunca. ¿O es que ya lo olvido "su alteza"?, - el dulce príncipe solo apretó sus puños mientras trataba de mantener la calma para convencerla de volver con él, ya tendría tiempo de "educarla" para que ella obedeciera sus caprichos.

-Me temo que no es así de fácil Fionna, si mal no recuerdo las leyes de Aaa piden un pago por cambio de residencia y en este caso sería una gran suma dada la distancia, así que… ¿tienes esa suma contigo?, - le dijo de manera burlona al saber que ella no contaba con esa cantidad aquí en Ooo y por lo tanto no tendría más opción que regresar, pero al ver como ella le regreso la sonrisa comprendió que había omitido algo.

-Claro que la tengo, puedes quedarte con los tesoros que tengo en Aaa, eso cubre por mucho tu absurda y estúpida ley, - la cara del soberano de Aaa hizo una mueca de disgusto ya que era bien sabido que ella y su hermana tenían una cuantiosa fortuna en el fuerte del árbol la cual era lo suficiente como para comprar tres reinos y mantenerlos todo un año, sin duda ella había jugado su mejor carta y ahora sería imposible hacerla regresar usando como pretexto las leyes de Aaa.

-…Es cierto, tus tesoros cubren por mucho lo que sería el pago…pero no creas que esta será la última vez que nos vemos Fionna, ya veré la forma de hacerte regresar eso te lo juro, - las palabras del Dulce príncipe estaban cargadas de ira mientras la veía de igual forma hasta que noto algo que se acercaba a él con velocidad.

-¡Tú te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermana y te mato Gumball! , esto no es Aaa y si crees que puedes amenazar a mi hermana en mi presencia y quedarte tan tranquilo será mejor que lo pienses de nuevo, - en ese momento Finn ya se había bajado de la espalda de su hermana mientras mantenía su espada en alto listo para atacarlo y demostrarle que nadie se mete con su familia y mucho menos un príncipe petulante y presumido como él.

La espada apuntaba directo a la cabeza del gobernante de Aaa para cortarla de un tajo pero fue retirada con brusquedad de sus manos por la reina Vampiro la cual había aparecido en ese momento, su mirada era desaprobatoria a los ojos del joven héroe el cual solo bajo la mirada avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Fionna solo veía la escena sin saber cómo actuar ante ella o a lo que podría decirles, quizás solo debió ignorarlo y pasar de largo…quizás, mas sin embargo la realidad era diferente por todo lo que tuvo que soportar de él y del reino que ella había prometido proteger cuando empezaba como aventurera.

-Creí que había sido muy clara con lo que podría pasarte "principito", ¿O es que acaso quieres que te lleve a Nocheosfera?, estoy segura que mi padre estaría encantado de darte un tour el cual disfrutaras, - la sonrisa que le lanzo Marceline lo helo por completo mientras pensaba que decir para zafarse de ello pero su mente no lo ayudaba por el miedo.

-V-Vaya, no pensé que le agradara tanto a la reina Vampiro como para que me siga a todos lados.

-Sigue con tus chistes idiotas y te desollare aquí mismo estúpido, ¿Qué les estabas haciendo a mis amigos? Si me entero de algo que no me agrade te enviare en pedazos a tu mísero reino, - Gumball solo pudo observar el gesto que Fionna le hacía dándole a entender que le diría todo a la reina Vampiro y sin más opción tuvo decir lo único que podría salvarlo.

-S-Solo le decía que le enviaría sus cosas si ella ya había decidido quedarse aquí, yo mismo pagare el envió de todo incluyendo sus tesoros.

-… ¿Eso es verdad Fionna?

-Sí, el solo me decía que enviaría todas mis cosas aquí al igual que mis tesoros y los pagos que me debe por los servicios prestados, ¿no es verdad príncipe Gumball?, - el solo asintió derrotado por culpa de la reina Vampiro mientras se hacía a un lado para continuar su camino sabiendo que ella tenía su vida en sus manos, cundo se retiró Marceline se giró para reprender a los hermanos de manera muy enérgica por lo ocurrido.

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación para lo que vi niños sobre todo tu Finn, ¿Cómo rayos se te pudo ocurrir amenazar de esa forma al estúpido afeminado?, - Fionna se sorprendió de la forma en que Marceline se expresaba de Gumball pero no pudo evitar reír por la forma en que lo llamo ya que le recordaba un poco a Marshall.

-¿Así que te da risa Fionna?, ¡¿saben lo que pudo provocar la tontería que se le ocurrió a tu hermano si no hubiera decidido intervenir?!...no estoy molesta chicos, pero deben admitir que fue lo más irresponsable que han hecho. Bonnie y yo ya hablamos con el petulante ese el cual solo nos exigió que te enviáramos de vuelta…, - la joven heroína solo sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho por la respuesta que ella estaba por darle, no deseaba regresar y menos ahora con el altercado que tuvo con Gumball, se podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba pero la reina Vampiro se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla.

-No te preocupes Fio, no tenemos intenciones de enviarte de regreso con ese estúpido, está muy claro que él no tiene buenas intenciones contigo pero ahora eso ya no será un problema.

-…gracias Marceline…, - fue todo lo que dijo para después darle un abrazo mientras Marcy solo acariciaba su cabeza, no se había equivocado al pensar que su tiempo en Aaa fue de lo peor.

-Ok, tratemos de calmarnos ahora y díganme, ¿Qué los trae al castillo de la nerd?, - en ese momento Finn le explico el motivo de su visita y le enseñaron la cinta, Marcy al ver una aventura en puerta no dudo en acompañarlos para ver si valdría la pena pasar por tanto o por lo menos saciar un poco la curiosidad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar con la Dulce princesa la cual reacciono igual a l reina Vampiro cuando se enteró de lo que casi ocurre de no intervenir, después de calmarse los chicos le mostraron el video el cual vio como una pequeñez al tiempo que les decía "denme 30 minutos y se los daré de regreso". Fionna se sorprendió por el tiempo de espera ya que había imaginado que le tomaría un par de horas el arreglarlo, la reina Vampiro solo se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído "jamás subestimes a esta chica, se verá linda pero tiene una gran mente para lo que hace", esto la hizo sonrojarse por la forma en que se lo dijo mientras ella los conducía a otra habitación para esperar a que la princesa terminara de arreglarles el video. Las horas transcurrían con lentitud mientras Finn se impacientaba y solo se la pasaba diciendo una y otra vez "solo dijo 30 minutos", Marceline un poco cansada de lo que su amigo decía una y otra vez se levantó de donde estaba solo para sentarlo a la fuerza y así ella pudiera continuar con lo suyo sin las interrupciones que la molestaban. Fionna comenzaba a preguntarse si ella realmente podría arreglar ese video ya que por el tiempo transcurrido le hacía pensar que quizás fue demasiado para la princesa del Dulce reino, diez minutos después apareció Bonnibell pero su semblante era muy serio, más de lo acostumbrado y llevaba el video en sus manos el cual apretaba de manera inconsciente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Te tardaste mucho Bonnie, ¿lograste arreglarlo?, - le preguntaba Marceline quien se sorprendía al verla ya que se veía algo pálida y nerviosa, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Eh?, s-sí, t-toma Finn…, - en ese momento el joven héroe noto el nerviosismo de la princesa al ver como temblaban sus manos como si dudara en entregarle ese video.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?, se ve algo tensa, - le pregunto mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar y le dijera lo que ocurría pero ella solo le sonrió diciendo "todo está bien".

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla princesa?, - Fionna había notado lo forzado de esa sonrisa y deseaba ayudarla con lo que fuera que la estuviera preocupando pero ella se negó nuevamente diciendo que se encontraba bien.

-…chicos…solo háganme un favor, si deciden ir…procuren no hacerlo solos por favor, si me disculpan necesito descansar un poco, - los hermanos se quedaron algo confundidos con sus palabras y trataron de preguntarle lo que trato de decir pero Marcy se interpuso mientras mostraba una mirada preocupante por su amiga.

-Algo no está bien en ella, chicos vayan a casa yo me encargare de cuidarla y les avisare si necesito algo, ¿de acuerdo?, - a regañadientes los hermanos aceptaron y se despidieron de la reina Vampiro mientras se dirigían a la salida del castillo para volver a casa y ver el video el cual ya había sido reparado y podrían descubrir que era lo que tenia.

El camino a casa les parecía más largo de lo normal y no era para menos después de ver el estado de la princesa, algo la había trastornado de tal forma que se podía notar lo intranquila que estaba cuando sujetaba el video que les había arreglado hace unas horas razón por la que Fionna comenzaba a creer que ese video tendría algo que quizás no deberían ver. Durante el trayecto a casa iniciaron una conversación la cual termino de manera prematura ya que su hermano comenzaba a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido en Aaa y el porqué de la actitud del príncipe para con ella, Fionna no deseaba hablar sobre ello porque era casi seguro que su hermano no dudaría en buscar a Gumball para cortarle la cabeza por lo que prefirió callar el resto del camino mientras el iniciaba otra platica sobre una raza de gente pez conocida como Hihumanos. Después de media hora llegaron a casa donde sus hermanos los esperaban algo preocupados por el tiempo que habían permanecido fuera pero ellos se disculparon mientras les contaban lo que les había ocurrido durante el día así como el altercado con el Dulce príncipe, Jake pudo notar como eso incomodaba a Fionna y Cake pero en especial a la gata quien no dejaba de apretar sus puños mientras Finn continuaba relatando lo ocurrido.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, luego vino Marceline y por alguna razón él le tenía un miedo enorme cuando le clavo la mirada, - tanto el perro como la gata se sorprendieron de ello aunque la más sorprendida fue Cake ya que en su mente ella creía que todos los vampiros eran iguales, solo unos egoístas que pensaban en sí mismos como cierto vampiro que ella conocía.

-Quien diría que conocerías a un vampiro que si tuviera pantalones carnalita, - le dijo a manera de juego pero eso solo la hizo recordar el comentario que le hizo con respecto a la Dulce princesa haciendo que se sonrojara por ello lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su hermana.

-¿Qué tal si vemos la película para ver qué es lo que contiene?, de seguro es algo bueno como la pista de un tesoro o una gran aventura, - decía Finn mientras se dirigía al televisor para poner la cinta, Fionna aprovecho esto y le dijo a Cake que preparara algo ya que cenarían viendo el video.

-De acuerdo, pero será mejor a que esperen porque no quiero perderme nada.

-Si hermana, te prometo que Finn no la pondrá hasta que regreses con la comida.

-Pero Fionna…, - le decía su hermano como reclamo pero fue silenciado por una mirada de complicidad por parte de ella, pero ya que le había prometido que no lo haría no le quedo más que cumplir.

Nuevamente no les quedo de otra más que esperar a que Cake volviera para ponerla, Jake se disculpó con ellos y fue a la cocina para ayudar a la gata dejando a los hermanos los cuales se encontraban hablando sobre algunas cosas muy ajenas a su alrededor. Solo les tomo diez minutos el volver con una gran bandeja de emparedados y un par de botellas de refresco para acompañar, mientras Finn colocaba la película en el reproductor noto que su hermano estaba muy serio lo cual se le hizo extraño pero prefirió no preguntar ya que quizás él le diría que no era por nada importante como era su costumbre. La película comenzaba y parecía más un video casero por la forma en que este comenzaba.

_-"Soy el capitán Alexander Slate de la marina real Británica, este video quedara como prueba de que hicimos todo lo posible por salvar a todos de esta locura que nosotros mismos desatamos. Es el 30 de Noviembre del 2015 y aun no puedo asimilar lo que ha ocurrido…yo…yo…por favor disculpen…"_ – la cinta mostro un corte de escena y ahora mostraba al militar el cual estaba de frente a unas instalaciones mientras miraba al infinito pensando en algo.

-_"23 de Diciembre del 2015, hemos llegado a una de las instalaciones militares que se mantenían en secreto con gran hermetismo por parte de la corona Británica, es irónico que la familia real sabia de este lugar y que ahora este muerta mientras intentaban llegar…este bunker es llamado el Arca, hasta donde he investigado es una instalación que está situada a 2 kilómetros bajo tierra y es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una pequeña ciudad, lo más llamativo de este lugar son dos cosas, la primera es que se trata de un lugar autosuficiente por lo cual no deberemos preocuparnos por la comida y el agua, la segunda y esto aún no lo creo es que la entrada a las instalaciones está situada en el centro de un parque recreacional…quien hubiera imaginado que debajo de un lugar hecho para las familias se encontrara un complejo como este…",_ - en ese momento Finn había notado algo en la toma del video la cual mostraba el lugar donde se encontraba la entrada de lo que parecía ser un Bunker, el ya conocía ese lugar y ya había estado ahí con Jake ya que ese sitio que se veía en el video era Bellotopia, el hogar de los Hihumanos y de su amiga Susana salvaje.

-_"22 de Noviembre del 2068, han transcurrido 53 años desde el día en que nosotros iniciamos el Armagedón en la tierra el cual costo millones de vidas…aun puedo recordar el ruido de las explosiones y esas nubes con forma de hongo…tengo ya 82 años y me asombra el llegar a esta edad considerando que la radiación de los primeros bombardeos debió haberme matado hace años, ha pasado mucho desde mi última entrada a este video diario…quizás sea porque la muerte ya me está alcanzando por fin. He logrado salvar un pequeño rezago de la humanidad y hemos logrado coexistir en el Arca olvidándonos de los errores del pasado que casi nos llevaron a la extinción, un pequeño grupo de científicos que sobrevivió al viaje me ha dicho que pasaran siglos para que la nube radioactiva se disperse y logremos salir una vez más y veamos el resultado de nuestra obra…pero aún me llena de dicha el saber que los dejo con una oportunidad para un futuro mejor y empezar desd…zzzzzz…zzzzz...zzzzzzz…zzzz…"_, - de manera súbita el video comenzó a mostrar interferencia y una pantalla lluviosa con lo cual todos creían que se había estropeado pero después de un par de minutos la pantalla se volvió negra mientras se escuchaba la respiración de alguien, la luz de una lámpara comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco mientras se lograba distinguir a una mujer la cual se encontraba con diversos vendajes en su cuerpo y rostro.

-_… ¿Qué día es?, no lo sé y tampoco importa…ya nada importa…el Arca está perdida al igual que los pocos sobrevivientes que todavía quedan, es irónico que después de siglos de espera para regresar a la superficie volvimos a caer en los errores del pasado…soy una vergüenza para mi familia por lo que hice…solo espero que este video logre salir con el grupo que ha decidido arriesgarse en la superficie…yo no veo la diferencia…vamos a morir aquí eso es seguro…dejo esto como recordatorio de que sin importar el tiempo nuestra especie terminara cometiendo los errores del pasado una y otra vez… ya es hora, si no logro detenerla la enterrare para siempre para que no sea una amenaza, si alguien más ve esto ¡ALEJENSE!, ¡el Arca ya no es segura para nadie están solos!...dios nos perdone por mis errores, sobre todo tu C…zzzzz…zzz…zzzzzzzzz….zzzz…"-_ eso fue lo último que pudo verse del video mientras la estática se hacía presente una vez más y después solo una pantalla lluviosa y nada más.

-…Eso fue…perturbador…, - fue todo lo que Jake dijo para que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con el mientras llevaban los platos al fregadero en silencio, nadie sabía lo que habían visto con exactitud.

-…Jake… ¿notaste que la entrada esta en Bellotopia?

-(sig.) ¿A qué quieres llegar con tu pregunta hermanito?, - le respondía aunque la pregunta sobraba ya que sabía de antemano lo que el diría.

-Quiero ir con los Hihumanos y preguntarles si saben algo, quizás lo que nuestra especie creo siga vivo esperando a salir, - Jake y Cake trataron de disuadirlo de ello diciéndole que la mujer del video había dicho que lo enterraría como último recurso pero Finn seguía insistiendo hasta que su hermana hablo.

-No importa cuánto le insistan, mi hermanito no cederá en hacer lo que tiene en mente y yo tampoco. Si hay algo que pueda poner en peligro la paz de Ooo es nuestro deber eliminarlo por completo, - eso había sido todo lo que tenían que decir para los hermanos mayores, la aventura ya estaba en puerta y no habría vuelta atrás hasta que esta terminara.

-De acuerdo pero nos prepararemos antes de ir a ese lugar, no tengo ganas de terminar corriendo por mi vida otra vez.

Solo hubo risas mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar mientras pensaban en lo que podrían encontrar en ese lugar, pero lo que desconocían era que alguien más ya sabía sus planes y los estaba observando desde las sombras sin perder detalle de lo próximo que harían.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **– Pesadillas y confesiones .

Una figura corría en la oscuridad con la respiración agitada mientras buscaba donde ocultarse entre una infinidad de pasillos los cuales parecían no tener fin y a la distancia lograba vislumbrarse una habitación la cual era iluminada pobremente con una luz roja a manera de señal. Se detuvo un momento para tratar de recuperar el aliento a la vez que veía su entorno, su mirada era cansada pero ya había dejado atrás los pasillos y ahora parecía estar en algún sitio completamente diferente. Se veía como una especie de hospital vacío en el que la oscuridad predominaba por completo, todo el lugar se veía nuevo lo cual lo hacía más extraño hasta que nuevamente escucho ese ruido del cual estaba escapando. Unos pasos lentos y torpes se escuchaban haciendo eco en todo el lugar al igual que el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba, un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras trataba de abrir una puerta para ocultarse pero las cerraduras estaban trabadas por dentro como si alguien más se estuviera ocultando dentro. En su desesperación tomo una camilla como apoyo para ocultarse en la ventilación lo cual logro justo a tiempo solo para ver una sombra acercarse muy lentamente y detenerse junto a una puerta, su curiosidad venció a su miedo en ese momento mientras se acercaba con cautela a la rejilla para ver a un enorme y corpulento humanoide el cual asemejaba una combinación extraña entre un carnicero y un enfermero el cual dejaba huellas de sangre mientras caminaba con lentitud. Despedía un aroma extraño parecido al formol o cualquier otro líquido para conservación de sus ropas las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre y otras cosas, de improvisto el humanoide giro su cabeza buscando con su repugnante mirada pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba siguió con su andar mientras dejaba la tenue estela de sangre a su paso. Pacientemente espero el tiempo necesario en la ventilación hasta que los pasos se volvieron a penas perceptibles para bajar con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido mientras seguía las pisadas de la "criatura" para hallar la puerta que había escuchado abrirse hace poco, las enormes ventanas de los pasillos daban a un extenso patio el cual estaba en completa oscuridad haciendo dudar si era buena idea el salir y arriesgarse afuera o tratar de enfrentarse a la "cosa" que estaba adentro. Respiro profundo y comenzó a seguir las pisadas con rapidez por otra serie de pasillos los cuales comenzaban a volverse más tétricos mostrando cuartos con ventanales en los cuales solo había ganchos para carne y sierras ensangrentadas, el miedo comenzaba a cobrar fuerza mientras llegaba al final de las pisadas solo para encontrar una pared y nada más. Un intenso frío empezó a sentirse en el lugar hasta que escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella que le decía "¡Fionna debemos salir de aquí rápido!", en ese momento se giró al escuchar a su hermano solo para quedar paralizada de la impresión al ver detrás de ella al enorme humanoide el cual la tomo de la cabeza para hundírsela en un paño impregnado de algún químico y algo de sangre. Por más que intento luchar por liberarse Fionna poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia hasta quedar dormida a manos de su captor el cual la arrastraba como si fuese una bolsa de basura.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese punto pero el efecto del químico comenzaba a disiparse en ella mientras escuchaba el ruido de algo siendo afilado manualmente, se encontraba desorientada todavía mientras su mirada recorría el lugar donde se encontraba sin lograr enfocar con precisión mientras un aroma nauseabundo llegaba a su nariz al igual que el aroma de la humedad el cual estaba muy presente dejando el aire muy viciado. Cuando logro tener el control de su vista lucho por levantarse pero se encontraba atada a lo que parecía una silla, las paredes de la habitación eran rojas y tenían estantes con infinidad de frascos en los cuales había partes de cuerpos en un líquido para conservarlos así como mesas con libros y unas cuantas velas las cuales lucían muy gastadas ya que incluso la cera cubría algunos de ellos creando una gruesa capa de la misma. Fionna continuo luchando para tratar de liberarse de la silla pero el humanoide se acercó a ella mientras arrastraba una mesa metálica con instrumental quirúrgico el cual dejo a la vista de su víctima mientras tomaba unas amarras de una repisa para inmovilizarla de la cabeza sin importarle los gritos de ella llamando a su hermano, el extraño humanoide harto de ello le coloco una mordaza para silenciarla mientras tomaba un par de fórceps pequeños los cuales acomodo en sus ojos imposibilitando que pudiera cerrarlos, con calma tomo un pequeño frasco que uso para llenar una extraña jeringa e inyectarla en el cuello para luego volver a cargarla pero con menos liquido con el cual roció sus ojos dándole una sensación de ardor intenso como si sus ojos estuvieran hirviendo por dentro con lo cual hacían brotar sus lágrimas que empezaban a surcar sus mejillas presa de la desesperación ante la mirada inamovible de su verdugo el cual preparaba la herramienta que usaría primero. Pasados unos minutos Fionna dejo de sentir en su cuerpo y el ardor en sus ojos ya había desaparecido dando paso a una insensibilidad total mientras el humanoide se acercaba a ella mostrando unas tijeras con una punta muy fina y le iluminaba el rostro con la intensa luz de una lámpara, nunca sintió la punta de las tijeras las cuales comenzaban a cortar el contorno del iris de su ojo para retirar una membrana muy fina la cual guardaba en un frasco y se preparaba para repetir el proceso con el otro ojo. Cuando termino se dirigió a un viejo estante de donde saco un mortero y más químicos que empezaba a mezclar con calma, la joven humana estaba tan aterrada de lo próximo que fuera a hacerle mientras se hiperventilaba y pensaba en sus hermanos preocupada en saber si estarían bien hasta que la criatura la saco de sus pensamientos mientras regresaba una vez más con ella y comenzaba a llenar otra jeringa diferente con alguna especie de líquido cristalino. Para ese momento ella estaba tan asqueada por el aroma que empezaba a ahogarse con su propio vomito el cual no podía sacar por la mordaza, temiendo perderla el humanoide se la retiro teniendo como resultado que ella se vomitara así misma sin control manchando sus ropas con restos de comida y bilis que le daban un aspecto desagradable y asqueroso. Cansado de las interrupciones la enorme criatura comenzó a buscar algo en sus estantes para luego volver con un paño limpio lo cual era muy difícil de creer con semejante habitación en donde la tenía recluida, con cuidado lo mojo en un recipiente y comenzó a limpiarla como si fuese una bebe que había tenido un accidente con su comida. Cuando termino mojo un pequeño paño negro con el contenido de un frasco y se lo coloco a manera de mascarilla en la nariz y boca, el olor era similar al de las flores logrando neutralizar el viciado aire de la habitación mientras el regresaba a su labor tomando nuevamente la jeringa y comenzaba a aplicar el líquido en el lugar donde había retirado las pequeñas membranas. Fionna sentía como si le estuvieran clavando pequeños cristales y el dolor volvía a hacerse presente de manera más intensa acelerando su corazón por la desesperación de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida hasta que el humanoide termino su trabajo y comenzaba a retirar sus herramientas para después abandonar la habitación dejándola sola, no deseaba cerrar los ojos pensando que de hacerlo sería quizás la última vez pero se encontraba tan cansada por el dolor que casi logra quedarse dormida de no ser porque la puerta volvía a abrirse haciendo que su cuerpo produjera más adrenalina y su corazón bombeara intensamente escuchando otra vez esos pasos que se detuvieron atrás de ella mientras intentaba soltarse pero unas manos tomaron con fuerza su cabeza paralizándola.

-_Pobre, pobre, pobre pequeña Fionna…tan frágil y asustada como un pequeño conejo sin saber por qué esta aquí en la oscuridad, - en ese momento un rostro de chica se colocaba a la par del suyo mientras le susurraba esto al oído, con la poca luz difícilmente lograba distinguirla hasta que tomo la lámpara y con ella se ilumino así misma mostrando a una joven muy sucia y con un olor a podrido y pus, su cabello parecía ser castaño pero era difícil saberlo con toda esa suciedad en el pero al apartar su cabello mostrando su rostro el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices de las cuales sobresalían pústulas infectadas. Fionna al verlo comenzó a gritar pero la joven volvió a colocarle la mordaza en la boca con fuerza sin importarle si la lastimaba mientras mostraba un semblante de ira._

_-¡Eres tan molesta y estúpida!, ¡no importa que ese imbécil te haya protegido de mí!...ustedes serán míos y nunca se alejaran de mi otra vez, - en ese momento la joven tomo una aguja que había quedado olvidada y la acerco directo al ojo de Fionna mientras se reía de manera enfermiza hasta clavarlo por completo haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras su nuevo verdugo comenzaba a vaciarle la órbita._

El grito de Fionna fue tan fuerte que ni la mordaza pudo contenerlo por el intenso dolor que sentía mientras su ojo era vaciado, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de su hermana quien le decía en tono desesperado "¡despierta, por favor despierta!". En ese momento ella abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse en su habitación en la casa del árbol y a su lado estaban su hermana Cake al igual que Finn y Jake quienes la veían asustados por el grito que había dado y con el cual les hizo pensar lo peor, la joven aventurera se levantó de golpe mientras se revisaba pero no lograba encontrar nada anormal mientras comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco después de vivir semejante experiencia en sueños.

-Fionna cariño, ¿estás bien?, - le preguntaba Cake muy preocupada ya que los gritos que había dado le dieron la impresión de que alguien la estaba matando de una manera muy sádica.

-N-no se preocupen yo…solo fue un mal sueño, disculpen por preocuparlos a todos de esa manera, - les decía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama mientras su corazón a un seguía latiendo con intensidad y ella trataba de calmarse.

- … ¿de verdad estas bien?, - Fionna no deseaba preocupar a su hermano por una pesadilla sin sentido así que le quito su gorro mientras acariciaba su cabello para que no se preocupara.

-Vamos no pongan esas caras solo porque tuve un mal sueño, si me disculpan iré a tomar un baño para quitarme todo este sudor, - esto los calmo un poco mientras Cake acompañaba a Fionna por temor de que aun estuviera afectada por ello, ya en el baño abrió la llave del agua fría mientras se desvestía.

El correr del agua en su cuerpo comenzó a despejar su mente tranquilizándola por completo pero aún tenía esa inquietud en saber qué fue lo que había pasado exactamente ya que algo le decía que no era normal un sueño como ese, sobre todo esa chica que comenzó a torturarla…¿Cómo era posible soñar algo así tan vivido?, cuando se sintió más tranquila comenzó a secarse para después dirigirse al espejo y peinarse mientras que su hermana la esperaba afuera del baño preguntándole la razón de esos gritos que había dado pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma…"solo fue una pesadilla", Cake no estaba muy convencida de ello pero si ella no deseaba hablar no la obligaría a decirlo. Se hizo un breve silencio el cual fue roto por otro grito de Fionna aún más fuerte que el que habían escuchado primero y sin pensarlo dos veces irrumpió en el baño solo para encontrarla en el suelo temblorosa por algo.

-¿Fionna…? - pregunto la pequeña gata blanca con manchas cafés mientras veía a su hermana en el suelo con el rostro oculto por su cabello.

-E-estoy bien Cake, solo me tropecé al vestirme y me di muy fuerte no te preocupes, - mientras ella trataba de levantarse su hermana se acercó para ayudarla y revisarla pero Fionna la aparto mientras volvía a decirle que estaba bien, Cake un tanto molesta la toma de los hombros y le pide que le diga lo que está pasando mientras la ve directo a los ojos.

-…perdóname Cake…es solo que me duele el tobillo y no deseo lastimarme más de lo que estoy ahora, - Su hermana solo la abrazo mientras le decía que no debía actuar así y que no se preocupara por ello dándole una mirada cálida mientras buscaba con que vendarla, si ella hubiera visto un poco más de cerca su rostro se hubiera percatado de lo extraño de su mirada cuando la vio a los ojos.

La noche fue algo difícil en la casa del árbol pero después de una hora todo parecía volver a la normalidad pero ahora todos se encontraban durmiendo en la sala para evitar alguna situación familiar, Fionna fue la última en quedarse dormida temiendo encontrarse con esa chica en sus sueños dispuesta a terminar lo que había comenzado mientras le mostraba esa sonrisa enfermiza que la había perturbado, la mañana poco a poco llego iluminando la tierra con una cálida luz que desvanecía la oscuridad trayendo algo de paz con ello, mientras los hermanos mayores se levantaban para preparar el desayuno los menores continuaban durmiendo plácidamente o al menos eso parecía. Finn se despertó minutos después de que Jake y Cake se fueran a la cocina para acercarse a su hermana y ver que estuviera bien ya que aún continuaba preocupado por lo ocurrido anoche, dudaba si era buena idea que ella fuera a la búsqueda de ese bunker pero siendo tan parecidos en todo sería difícil hacer que se quedara en casa. Fionna despertó al poco tiempo solo para ver a su hermano el cual seguía cuidándola lo cual se le hizo muy tierno mostrando nuevamente su carácter alegre mientras se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar, el resto de la mañana lo utilizaron para decidir lo que utilizarían en esa búsqueda y surtirse de pociones curativas solo en caso de que las necesitaran.

-Creo que tenemos todo para empezar, ¿Qué hora es?, - le preguntaba mientras su mirada estaba fija en las cosas que usarían en su aventura a la vez que pensaba si sería suficiente.

-Son casi las cuatro, ¿nos vamos ahora o esperamos a mañana?

-mmm… ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la entrada para llegar con los Hihumanos?

-Estamos como a hora y media, si nos damos prisa llegaríamos cerca de las siete y media de la noche para empezar a investigar, - le decía ya puesto para recoger su mochila y empezar la caminata a la compuerta.

-…prefiero arriesgarme en el día que hacerlo en la noche, no sabemos lo que hay en ese lugar y preferiría que no corriéramos riesgo, - esto desanimo a su hermano aunque reconocía que ella tenía razón en ello, no podían arriesgarse de esa manera aunque él lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado y casi siempre salía ileso.

Cake llego en ese momento para decirles que prepararía algo de té ya que había comprado una tarta, Finn acepto de inmediato mientras Fionna se disculpó solo para decirles que saldría por un rato a despejar su mente, su hermano algo preocupado decidió investigar un poco del porqué de su actitud tan cambiante ya que por experiencia sabía que cuando una chica actuaba así era por algo muy malo en su pasado o porque alguien la lastimo en el corazón al jugar con ella. No pudo evitar el pensar en su exnovia y en como arruino una relación por la cual peleo y sufrió desde que la conoció.

-Cake…si mi hermana tuviera problemas… ¿tú me lo dirías para ayudarla?, - la gata guardo silencio mientras procesaba la pregunta con cuidado para darle una respuesta al chico, Fionna le hizo prometer que no diría nada pero al ver la situación actual y lo ocurrido anoche…

-Antes de que te diga algo debes prometerme que no dirás nada sin importar que pase, ella no me perdonaría si digo esto abiertamente ya que incluso lo dudo para decírmelo a mí que soy su hermana, - Finn asintió mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que fuera a decirle sin percatarse que Jake ya había llegado a la casa y los escucho hablar, el también tenía dudas con el comportamiento de su nueva hermana y ahora sabría la verdad de ello.

-¿Supongo que aun recordaras el encuentro con Gumball y la forma en que Fionna lo observaba no es así Finn?, - el joven héroe asintió y la gata solo se limitó a sonreír para continuar con su relato.

-A estas alturas debes saber que ella no solo lo odia, si pudiera lo mataría después de lo que el maldito infeliz le hizo…es difícil imaginar que en solo tres meses le arruino toda su vida y los que ella considero sus amigos le dieron la espalda…el muy desgraciado intento violarla después de que la cito para algo muy importante. ¡Y pensar que yo lo defendí muchas veces por considerarlo una buena persona!, - se podía notar que esto le dolía en el alma al sentirse traicionada de esta forma pero sobre todo se lamentaba que su insistencia provocara todo lo que pasaron.

-…no fue tu culpa Cake, tu no sabías que eso pasaría, - al joven héroe le resultaba muy difícil el controlarse ya que en lo único que pensaba era en salir y buscar a Gumball para matarlo por lo que había intentado hacer pero tuvo que contenerse para seguir escuchando la historia.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Finn, después de lo que el intento y de que mi hermanita le enseñara modales, el muy cobarde esparció el rumor en el Dulce reino de que Fionna era una chica fácil que se le insinuó para que la hiciera suya…creo que puedes imaginar lo que sucedió después de eso, - el joven héroe no lo soporto más y golpeo con rabia el piso de la sala mientras gruñía y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, Cake trato de calmarlo pero le costaba hacerlo ya que la ira y el enojo lo cegaban al igual que a cierto perro pero este se mantenía frio y pensativo para evitar ser descubierto por ellos, ya había escuchado más que suficiente sobre el tema y se dirigió al exterior teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

La tarde pasaba y no había sido nada fácil calmar a un adolecente el cual solo tenía una cosa en mente después de escuchar el relato de Cake, la noche comenzaba a aparecer y Finn se encontraba sentado en la sala tomando té ya con el semblante más tranquilo al igual que la gata quien comenzaba a preparar la cena para todos. El joven héroe aún tenía el conflicto en su mente sobre preguntarle a su hermana sobre lo que ahora sabia pero había prometido a Cake no hacerlo y debía respetarlo, dio un largo suspiro mientras escuchaba como se abría la puerta y escuchaba voces que el rápidamente identifico y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¡Jake, Fionna!, - les decía con emoción mientras los escuchaba reír amenamente.

-Hola Finn, ¿paso algo mientras no estuve?

-Te ves algo raro hermanito, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla o algo?, - para ella no había pasado desapercibida la actitud de su hermano pero trato de mantener la calma para que no notara su preocupación.

Cake llego con ellos solo para decirles que la cena ya estaba lista a lo que todos se alegraron por escucharla mientras se dirigían al comedor, el rato paso sin mayor problema y decidieron ir a la sala para pasar el resto del tiempo antes de irse a dormir pero Jake propuso que pasaran el rato jugando con BMO un videojuego de carreras. Al final todos terminaron durmiendo en la sala después de ello sin más incidentes o pesadillas pero la realidad era diferente ya que ese algo aún estaba fuera de la casa del árbol merodeando entre las sombras sin atreverse a entrar, la noche siguió su curso dando paso a la mañana y con ella los héroes alistaban sus cosas listos para salir a lo que ellos habían llamado su aventura maestra, Finn llevaba consigo sus espadas favoritas mientras Fionna cargaba con la espada de tierra de su hermano y el lanzallamas a su espalda mismo que le gano en un juego de cartas durante el desayuno. Cake por su parte llevaba los suministros médicos y Jake algunas viandas para el camino.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana habían comenzado su viaje hacia la esclusa que los llevaría al pueblo de los Hihumanos para comenzar con la búsqueda de la puerta del Arca, no sabían lo que enfrentarían ahí una vez que llegaran y parecía no importarles mucho por la seriedad en la mirada del grupo pero eso era por cierto tema que dos de ellos aún no podían olvidar. El trayecto había sido más rápido que la última vez y sin dudarlo abrieron la puerta para comenzar a descender y dar inicio a la primera parada de su aventura.

-Así que esto es el mundo subterráneo de los Hihumanos…lo había imaginado un poco más…, - antes de que la joven heroína pudiera terminar la frase cierto perro mágico la interrumpió con otra de sus geniales ocurrencias.

-¿Limpio?, ¿ordenado?, ¿menos tenebroso?, - le decía Jake a manera de broma mientras Fionna solo fruncía el ceño.

-Iluminado… ¿Cómo llegaremos a Bellotopia desde aquí?, no hay nada en que movernos.

-Descuida, por lo general a esta hora del día llega un bote el cual recoge hongos que crecen en este lugar, solo les pediremos que nos lleven y listo, - le decía su hermano mostrando una gran confianza la cual no convencía del todo a su hermana.

El tiempo transcurría mientras Fionna observaba con detenimiento el lugar, había restos de construcciones y lo que parecían ser maquinas así como muebles viejos y electrodomésticos esparcidos de manera un tanto curiosa. Había muy poca luz debido a que la compuerta era la única vía de acceso haciendo imposible ver a más de unos metros lo cual resultaba algo frustrante, en ese momento Finn la llamo ya que a la distancia se veía un bote por lo que saco su linterna para hacerle señas y se acercara a donde ellos estaban para empezar a negociar lo que sería su transporte. Su hermana se acercó y noto algo extraño con la embarcación ya que parecía estar vacía llenándola de desconfianza al igual que al grupo que en ese momento miraban a todas direcciones esperando alguna emboscada, cuando el bote llego a la orilla este estaba completamente vacío pero tenía marcas de pelea y rastros de sangre en el piso del mismo lo cual los puso en alerta mientras subían y comenzaban su travesía sin saber que esperar…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **– Camino sin retorno.

La travesía había comenzado dándoles un mal presentimiento que los incomodaba pero debían seguir adelante si deseaban encontrar respuestas a lo que estaba pasando, el trayecto era algo largo e incómodo ya que la mayor parte del área estaba en penumbras poniéndolos nerviosos a ser emboscados. La luz de la linterna de Finn no era suficiente pero al menos les daba cierta seguridad en ese entorno desconocido para ellos pero no para las criaturas y los moradores que lo habitaban, a lo lejos el joven humano diviso pequeños montículos de basura y se le ocurrió una idea para dar un poco más de luz al lugar, "Fionna dispara ahí con el lanzallamas", le dijo mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos y dirigir una descarga del arma logrando crear una gran fuente de luz que iluminaba un rango más amplio a diferencia de la pequeña linterna y les mostraba más escombros para quemar, el joven aventurero volvió a señalar otro lugar mientras su hermana preparaba el siguiente disparo para crear una nueva hoguera que los guiara en su camino a Bellotopia. Mientras los humanos seguían en eso Jake miraba con detenimiento el lugar donde estaban mientras veía extrañas sombras correr de un lado al otro escondiéndose en los viejos túneles que abundaban en la zona, Cake veía como poco a poco su hermana comenzaba a cansarse por el calor producido por el arma y decidió cambiar lugares con ella mientras se sentaba al fondo del bote y tomaba una botella de agua.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar exactamente?, tengo la sensación de que llevamos más tiempo navegando sin llegar a ningún sitio, - ciertamente no estaba tan equivocada, incluso para su hermano el recorrido estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal de como él lo recordaba desde la última vez en que enfrentaron a los Lub-Glub para recuperar Bellotopia.

-Fionna tiene razón hermano. Algo no está bien en este lugar y por lo que parece nos han estado observando desde que entramos a esta área, - Finn asintió mientras seguía observando los alrededores con ayuda de su linterna mientras Cake seguía con el arma creando más hogueras para alejar la oscuridad la cual servía también como barrera contra cualquier cosa que estuviera merodeando.

-Esto es muy diferente de la última vez Jake, lo que sea que este ahí en la oscuridad solo espera el momento para atacar… ¿creen que esto se relacione con el video que encontramos?, - todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras seguían alertas a cualquier cosa que se moviera hasta que Jake vio luces a lo lejos anunciando que ya estaban próximos a llegar a su destino.

La joven aventurera pensaba en lo que su hermano dijo a la vez que recordaba la extraña pesadilla que tuvo hace dos días y a esa horrorosa chica de la cual solo recordaba su extraña y enfermiza sonrisa…aun le costaba olvidar esa experiencia tan extraña tratando de convencerse de que solo era un sueño…solo un sueño…pero la realidad era muy diferente ya que por más que tratara de convencerse de ello en el fondo sabía que "eso" no había sido precisamente lo que trataba de convencerse que era ya que fue muy real, desde su llegada a este lugar sus ojos se adaptaron rápido permitiéndole ver entre las sombras lo cual le incomodaba pero no se atrevía a decir nada para no preocupar a su familia. Estaba algo absorta en ello y en lo que encontrarían cuando llegaran a la orilla cuando la escucho una vez mas muy cerca de ella, Jake se extrañó de la forma en que ella comenzaba a actuar pero ella le respondió rápidamente que no pasaba nada.

-Ya estamos llegando a la orilla, lo mejor será mantenernos juntos para evitar alguna sorpresa desagradable, - todos se pusieron en guardia mientras veían como la distancia que los separaba se acortaba cada vez más entre ellos.

-Esto no se ve bien, no se ve a nadie aunque el lugar está iluminado…deberíamos regresar Finn, - Fionna presentía que algo estaba pasando en este lugar, algo que no podrían manejar fácilmente como en sus aventuras del pasado.

-Estaremos bien, ya estamos aquí y no le veo el caso a regresar además necesito ver que ellos están bien…, - fue todo lo que dijo su hermano para después saltar del bote a la orilla mientras desenfundaba a Scarlet y avanzaba con cuidado revisando con la mirada, había rastros de pelea y sangre en el área del muelle pero ningún rastro de cuerpos alrededor.

-Deberíamos volver hermano, Fionna tiene razón al decir que algo no está bien en este lugar y sobre todo en el ambiente, - dijo el perro mágico mientras crecía volviendo su cuerpo más corpulento y se movía nervioso como si presintiera que serían atacados en cualquier momento.

-¿A qué te refieres con que el ambiente se siente extraño perro?, - le preguntaba Cake quien aun sostenía el lanzallamas hasta que su cola comenzaba a erizarse, su hermana al ver esto saco la espada de tierra manteniéndola en posición defensiva mientras buscaba con la mirada al igual que Jake.

-…Esta sensación… ¿puedes sentirla hermano?

-Si…puede sentirse el miedo y la desesperación en todo el lugar.

Las palabras de Jake solo incomodaron al resto del grupo aunque era verdad, la atmosfera de Bellotopia era muy diferente a como ellos la habían sentido cuando vinieron con Susana, a simple vista todo el lugar parecía estar bien salvo por las huellas de pelea que había y los rastros de sangre en todo el lugar. Una fría briza se dejó sentir en ese momento mientras ellos comenzaban a internarse en la pequeña ciudad de los Hihumanos tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirles lo ocurrido, a cada paso que daban era más notorio la cantidad de daño que había en algunas edificaciones lo cual no habían notado a simple vista pero que ahora eran más visibles conforme se adentraban, en ese instante el olor a sangre se hacía más intenso incluso podía escucharse un leve goteo el cual era pausado pero constante. Apretando su espada con ambas manos Finn comenzó a caminar más rápido para llegar al punto de dónde provenía el sonido pero no encontró nada solo otro escenario vacío como los demás, sin más alternativa Finn sugirió que el grupo se separara para abarcar más terreno y tratar de encontrar a alguien o en su defecto lo que quedase de ellos lo cual perturbo a los demás al pensar en ello. Con cautela cada uno siguió un camino mientras el joven humano seguía buscando en el área algún rastro de sus amigos ya que se negaba a creer que solo desaparecieron sin más así como así, cada uno comenzó su búsqueda a través de los viejos locales de negocios los cuales habían sido adaptados para ser casas o nuevos negocios usando la vieja mercancía como adornos.

Las horas pasaban sin encontrar el mínimo rastro de lo que paso ahí, Bellotopia se había convertido en una ciudad fantasma en la que solo quedaban marcas de sangre y pelea en todos lados. No quería admitirlo pero en ese momento sentía miedo, miedo de saber que algo creado por su raza fuese capaz de hacer algo como esto y no dejar rastros de sus víctimas. Trato de pensar en algo hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de una de las edificaciones cercanas a él, empuñando su espada comenzó a acercarse lentamente sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más aprisa hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, con cautela entro en lo que parecía una vieja tienda de ropa la cual tenía un gran espejo algo maltratado y sucio pero aún era capaz de reflejar con la poca luz del interior. Una vez dentro el ruido se hacía más fuerte era como si alguien golpeara una puerta para tratar de salir con desesperación, Finn logro ubicar la fuente el ruido y se apresuró en abrirla pensando que quizás sería un Hihumano pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su exnovia la ahora reina del Fuego la cual se veía casi apagada y muy asustada mientras se dirigía a un rincón del cuarto donde estaba. El joven héroe pudo notar como su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por un vestido maltratado dejando ver heridas y golpes muy serios pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el ver como su hermoso rostro había sido golpeado brutalmente ya que uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y sangraba por las contusiones mientras que el otro solo reflejaba un inmenso terror, Finn se acercó para sacarla de ahí aprovechando que su fuego era mínimo y así tratar de curarla.

-¡Resiste Flama!, cuando te saque de aquí estarás bien lo prometo, - le dijo tratando de calmarla ya que ella aún se resistía a ir con él.

-¡No, suéltame!, ¡suéltame!, - los gritos de la joven reina rompieron el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el área atrayendo a los hermanos mayores los cuales pensaban que alguno de sus hermanos tendría problemas por lo que apresuraron el paso, al llegar el primero en sorprenderse fue Jake ya que jamás se imaginó el ver a la exnovia de su hermano en este lugar al cual solo se podía acceder por bote sin mencionar la humedad que imperaba en el ambiente. Cake se acercó a ella para examinarla y lo primero que noto fue que estaba completamente fría.

-¿Están seguros que ella es un elemental de fuego?, - les pregunto ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de los dos hermanos los cuales asintieron ante la pregunta la cual les pareció fuera de lugar, pero la gata solo les dijo que ella a pesar de despedir luz no se sentía tibia. Finn se acercó nuevamente a ella para verla con mayor detenimiento por las dudas que la gata ya había sembrado en él y en efecto algo en esa chica era diferente.

-¡Es…imposible!, ¡Jake ella no es la Princesa Flama!, se parece mucho a ella… ¿pero cómo?, sin duda algo estaba ocurriendo y todo apuntaba al bunker y a la creación de los humanos, la chica se veía muy mal a lo que la gata pregunto qué es lo que harían ahora.

-Hermano yo creo que es momento de retirarnos, sería muy peligroso quedarnos aquí sin saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando y…

-Quien diría que ese estúpido perro puede pensar, ustedes son algo difícil de seguir y eso me molesta, - todos se giraron después de que Jake fue interrumpido solo para encontrarse al futuro rey de Aaa acompañado de otro vampiro el cual fue reconocido por Cake y eso no le agradaba.

-¿Se puede saber cómo es que nos encontraron "príncipe"?, - Gumball comenzó a molestarse por el tono que había usado la gata para preguntarle así que solo se limitó a señalar a su acompañante el cual mantenía la mirada en el suelo sin atreverse a darles la cara.

-Marshall Lee…debí suponerlo, ¿estás aquí para ayudar a Gumball o qué?, - el rey Vampiro no dijo nada solo se quedó estático sin mostrar alguna emoción mientras tomaba su guitarra para luego gritarles mientras cambiaba su mirada inyectándola con sangre ,"¡ahí vienen prepárense!", en cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados de criaturas deformes con garras y púas en sus cuerpos los cuales se movían demasiado rápido, Finn por instinto se acercó a la chica para protegerla ya que estaba petrificada a lo que ocurría a su alrededor con la pelea que se desataba ferozmente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar diferente y cubierto de sombras una humana despertaba sin saber lo que estaba pasando, con algo de torpeza comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras tropezaba al no haber una fuente de luz con la cual guiarse en medio de la oscuridad hasta que logro distinguir lo que parecía una puerta la cual forzó para salir, cerro sus ojos con fuerza debido al cambio ya que ahora estaba en un sitio iluminado y más amplio. Cuando su vista logro recuperarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Bellotopia, frente a ella se encontraba una gran sala con algunos muebles viejos y lo que parecían ser unos cuadros algo descoloridos y carcomidos por la humedad la cual empezaba a ser más notoria conforme avanzaba a la única puerta disponible sin contar la que abrió para entrar. Al cruzar se sorprendió de que todo lo que veía era un lugar en ruinas aunque no se veía muy viejo solo parecía tener unos años en abandono, Fionna continuo su camino hasta llegar a un punto donde se dividía en tres puertas pero solo una estaba disponible ya que las otras estaban presionadas hacia afuera a causa de los escombros. Antes de entrar por la puerta examino el lugar donde estaba el cual parecía una gran sala pero los escombros y las tuberías de agua y electricidad así como otra serie de detalles le recordaba un poco al video que había visto en casa al lado de sus hermanos, aplicando algo de fuerza logro abrir la puerta la cual era un pasillo que tenía agua estancada así como unos cuantos escombros los cuales comenzó a sortear con dificultad para llegar al otro extremo mientras soportaba el hedor del agua putrefacta, se sentía incomoda al sentir esa agua en sus piernas mientras le dejaba una mancha de limo verde en sus medias pero debía seguir si quería encontrar la manera de salir y encontrarse con sus hermanos. Al llegar a la otra puerta le costó más trabajo abrirla por el óxido acumulado pero cuando lo logro solo encontró otro pasillo con más puertas las cuales comenzó a recorrer hasta que llego a una que llamo su atención y tenía escrita la palabra guardería, algo le impulsaba a entrar ahí como si la estuviera llamando y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta solo para vomitar a causa del olor tan nauseabundo que había en el interior el cual la hizo quitarse su gorro de conejo para usarlo de cubre bocas y seguir avanzando mientras comenzaba a asustarse por lo que veía, las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y había huellas de manos en ellas así como en el piso pero estas se mostraban como si algo hubiese sido arrastrado por el piso por algo. Fionna continuo avanzando mientras examinaba el lugar con su mirada viendo cuneros vacíos y algunos con restos de sangre y algunas cosas nada gratas, la heroína solo siguió su camino para alejarse de ese lugar y se dirigió a la puerta más próxima tratando de pensar en otra cosa y olvidar así lo que acababa de ver. Ahora se encontraba en un cuarto muy grande y espacioso el cual estaba decorado de manera un tanto extraña pero no lograba distinguir mucho debido a la poca luz por lo que comenzó a buscar el interruptor hasta encontrarlo no muy lejos de ella y accionarlo…cosa de lo cual se lamentaría de haber hecho, frente a ella estaba lo que parecía un cuarto de juegos hecho de almohadas el cual estaba manchado en su totalidad de sangre y restos putrefactos de órganos de lo que pudieron ser los últimos sobrevivientes del bunker. La joven heroína tuvo otro ataque de vomito por la escena que estaba ante sus ojos pero al no tener nada en su estómago solo expulsaba bilis mientras sentía como se ahogaba con ella, con gran esfuerzo logro controlarse para seguir avanzado por esa cámara de horrores a la que había entrado pero algo en esa habitación le era familiar por extraño que pareciera, trato de recordar cómo era posible que un lugar así le fuese conocido hasta que recordó algo que su hermano le había dicho unos meses atrás…

_Flashback_

_-Hey Fionna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, - en ese momento Finn se veía algo nervioso por algo desconcertando a su hermana por ello._

_-Claro, ¿Qué deseas preguntar?, - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa tratando de calmarlo._

_-Bueno…como empiezo…veras, estuve pensando que algunas aventuras que he tenido son muy parecidas a las que tú has tenido en Aaa y por eso quisiera saber…_

_-¿Si?, ¿Qué deseas saber con exactitud Finn?_

_-… ¿Has tenido algún sueño con un mundo hecho de almohadas?, - la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Fionna la cual trataba de contener las ganas de reír por la pregunta de su hermano pero al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver que esa pregunta tenía un trasfondo._

_-Para serte sincera no, aunque sería divertido soñar con un lugar así, - Finn solo suspiro mientras encogía sus hombros hasta que Fionna le pregunto el porqué de su pregunta y fue así como empezó a relatarle sobre su aventura y vida en un mundo así ganándose no solo el interés de su hermana sino también una sonrisa de entusiasmo por saber todo lo que él pudiera decirle sobre tan enigmático lugar…_

_Fin del flashback._

-Ahora recuerdo de donde me es familiar este lugar, pero… ¿será este el mismo lugar que mi hermano visito?, - se decía así misma mientras veía el lugar encontrando muchas similitudes al relato que su hermano le había contado, al fondo del enorme cuarto se alzaba una gran colina hecha de almohadas al igual que un pequeño grupo de casitas hechas también del mismo material dándole un aspecto colorido si no fuera por la sangre y restos de lo que pudieron ser los últimos humanos. Avanzar por esa habitación la hacía sentir incomoda hasta que a pocos metros de la puerta diviso un grupo de muñecos algo maltratados por los años aunque no les tomo mucha importancia, parecían estar hechos de pequeñas almohadas pero con lo que ya había visto de ese lugar prefirió no indagar más al respecto y salir a toda prisa de ahí.

-_B-Bienvenid-d-da a pueblo almohad-d-da, s-soy R-Ros-s-seline… ¿quieresss jugar con nossssotros?, - _Fionna trago en seco al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas y se apresuró a sacar la espada de tierra mientras se mantenía en posición de ataque,frente a ella se erguía una figura humanoide hecha de almohadas usando un vestido hecho de lo que parecía una frazada infantil, la humanoide caminaba de manera lenta y torpe tratando de alcanzarla pero la joven heroína la pateo con fuerza antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella alejándola lo suficiente.

En definitiva no se quedaría un minuto más en esa habitación con lo que fuese esa cosa, la joven humana se acercó velozmente a la puerta solo para ser sujetada por la humanoide mientras esta le sonreía de la misma forma que esa psicópata de su pesadilla mientras le decía de forma siniestra, "_quédate y jugaremos por siempre". _La humana realizo un rápido movimiento con su espada el cual corto una parte del rostro haciendo que la soltara para que ella abriera la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla la humanoide se arrastró sujetándola mientras Fionna la veía directamente al rostro mutilado del cual emanaba un abundante y pestilente liquido negro mientras se reía grotescamente haciendo que se alterara y clavara su espada en su cabeza y cuerpo una y otra vez con desesperación y al final la descuartizara mientras se dejaba caer por el miedo a la vez que su respiración se agitaba con fuerza y sus ojos se contraían por lo que acababa de hacer, con trabajo se levantó y siguió su camino esperando no encontrar algo como eso otra vez.

La pelea en el exterior era un tema aparte ya que les resultaba muy difícil mantener alejadas a las creaturas que empezaban a aparecer en mayor cantidad con un único propósito y ese era alimentarse de ellos, Finn y Jake con trabajos lograban mantenerlos a raya para proteger a la chica mientras Cake usaba el lanzallamas para quemarlos y crear barreras que los tuvieran a raya lo suficiente mientras lograban llegar al bote, por otro lado el dulce príncipe y el Rey Vampiro tenían dificultades algo serias ya que habían logrado separarlos del grupo y ahora estaban a merced de un enorme número de esas cosas que no les daban una oportunidad para crear una brecha. Marshall cambio a su forma de Vampiro y con ella logro barrer con la mayoría arrojando escombro y objetos pesados los cuales terminaron por dejar al descubierto la entrada del bunker el cual parecía el sitio más seguro en ese lugar, Finn le ordeno a Cake que tomara el bote y regresara al punto por donde ellos habían llegado para sacar a la chic a mientras ellos se quedarían para buscar a Fionna y salir de ahí pero la gata intento protestar a su solicitud la cual fue callada por la mirada que le dio el humano por lo que solo les dijo mientras abordaba el bote y se ponía en marcha, "¡más les vale que regresen a casa o me molestare mucho con ustedes!". Cuando logro ponerse a una distancia segura los dos hermanos fueron directo a la puerta mientras se abrían paso para llegar, Marshall vio lo que intentaba el par de hermanos y no perdió tiempo en seguirlos mientras seguía lanzando más escombro para tenerlos a raya hasta llegar con ellos pero antes de cerrar la puerta notaron que les faltaba el petulante príncipe el cual estaba a una gran distancia de ellos disparando con un arma similar al Bola-plasma de la Dulce princesa. El rey Vampiro intento ir por el pero Jake se le adelanto mientras les decía que cerraran la puerta y no se preocuparan por ellos que ya los alcanzarían después pero Finn se negaba a abandonar a su hermano hasta que Marshall se lo llevo a la fuerza, cuando el perro mágico llego con el Dulce príncipe lo tomo de la cintura mientras se hacía más grande para llegar rápido al bunker pero antes de llegar solo sintió una gran descarga en su cuello que lo hizo volver a su tamaño normal quedando a unos pasos de la entrada.

-Lo siento por ti pulgoso pero si quiero recuperar a Fionna necesito eliminar los estorbos del camino pero no temas, te prometo que seré gentil con lo que le hare a tu hermano, - Jake solo lo escucho reír mientras pensaba en su hermano y recordaba lo mucho que hizo sufrir a Fionna en Aaa, la ira poco a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de él recuperándose un poco solo para tomar a Gumball con sus manos y mirarlo con odio y desprecio.

-Nunca dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermano o a Fionna príncipe Gumball, espero que vayas directo al infierno, - sin darle tiempo a defenderse el perro mágico lo lanzo directo a las criaturas las cuales demostraron tener un apetito voraz ya que comenzaban a desmembrar a mordidas el cuerpo de Gumball el cual gritaba de desesperación y dolor mientras trataba de escapar hasta que fue cubierto en su totalidad por las criaturas, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la carne siendo desprendida del hueso y los gritos de dolor los cuales retumbaban en todo el lugar hasta que poco a poco fueron cesando hasta quedar solo el silencio y el ruido de mandíbulas comiendo, con mirada seria e inexpresiva Jake entro al bunker mientras dibujaba una sombría sonrisa por lo que había hecho.

**Bueno, estamos a un capitulo del final de esta historia el cual subiré en unas horas, por el momento me despido y gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **– Oscura y sombría realidad.

El tiempo era algo que ya había perdido sentido en ese lugar donde se encontraba ya que después de ver las "maravillas" que este lugar encerraba no podía pensar en cuan cerca estaba de caer en la locura de este lugar, sus pasos no la estaban llevando a una salida eso era un hecho. Solo un pasillo tras otro con más puertas y tras ellas un sinfín de pesadillas listas para asaltarla y quebrantar su cordura la cual le estaba costando mantener intacta ya que todo a su alrededor eran rastros de muerte y ruinas, solo vestigios de los últimos humanos los cuales fueron exterminados definitivamente por ellos mismos sin tener aún una idea del cómo o por quién pero eso no importaba ahora. Fionna solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era salir de ese lugar el cual terminaría destruyéndola emocionalmente si se lo permitía.

A unos cuantos pasillos de la entrada del bunker Finn le reclamaba al rey Vampiro de Aaa por haber dejado solo a su hermano en contra de esas cosas pero este parecía no inmutarse ante los reclamos del joven humano, Marshall solo se sentó en una esquina del pasillo mientras comenzaba a tocar algo con ella ante la mirada molesta del joven héroe quien solo golpeaba la pared a manera de frustración por la indiferencia que le mostraba el que presuntamente era amigo de su hermana…"¿Cómo podía hacer eso ante tal situación?, ¿acaso no le importaba nada a este sujeto?", esas eran las preguntas que se hacía al verlo tan perdido en su guitarra como si fuera su propio mundo, su propia vida. Sin más por hacer termino sentándose en el suelo mientras esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien y trajera con él a ese hijo de puta de Gumball para aclarar algunas cosas con él y de ser posible molerlo a golpes, también empezó a preocuparse por Cake y la chica que había encontrado ya que no tenía idea si lograría llegar a la escalinata sin problemas con todas esas cosas merodeando. La puerta del pasillo se abrió en ese momento haciendo que el reaccionara de manera instantánea y se lanzara al ataque pensando lo que podría ser pero fue detenido por Marshall el cual llego con él a una velocidad inhumana para señalarle que solo era Jake, al mismo tiempo que su mirada mostraba desconfianza al verlo entrar solo.

-¿Dónde está Gumball?, - le pregunto de manera seria y tajante.

-…no lo consiguió, había logrado llegar con el pero salieron más de esas cosas y nos rodearon…para cuando reaccione él estaba debajo de un gran grupo siendo devorado…, - por unos momentos Marshall clavo su mirada en el perro mágico el cual se mostraba inexpresivo, él sabía que le estaba mintiendo con lo que dijo pero al final a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le paso a ese estúpido.

-Dime una cosa perro, ¿lo disfrutaste?, - Finn no entendía lo que el rey Vampiro le preguntaba a su hermano pero este solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Marshall sonreía de manera sombría para luego dirigirse a la puerta del pasillo misma que le fue bloqueada por el joven humano quien lo miraba con cierto recelo.

-¿Por qué estabas con Gumball?, - le preguntaba con desconfianza.

-…no tengo por qué responderte niño.

-¿Tú también quieres lastimarla así como lo hizo el?, - este comentario solo hizo enfadar al rey Vampiro el cual lo tomo de su camisa para estamparlo en la pared lastimándolo un poco mientras Jake estaba por golpearlo pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que el mantenía en ese momento, él no era como Gumball eso era un hecho.

-…yo solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa que le hice a un amigo, - dicho esto bajo al humano para luego abrir la puerta y seguir avanzando inmerso en sus pensamientos seguido de cerca por el par de hermanos los cuales no entendían el comportamiento de su acompañante.

Marshall tenia secretos algo turbios los cuales lo mantenían en su propio mundo encerrándose en su música como su única vía de escape, ya era difícil para el tener que sobrellevar la complicada relación que sostenía con su madre así como los problemas que tenía en el Dulce reino los cuales ya se habían acabado gracias a ese perro. Sin duda era lo único bueno que lo estaba animando a seguir pero ciertamente había un trasfondo en esto ya que tal como lo comento él estaba cumpliendo una promesa a un viejo y ya fallecido amigo.

_Flashback de Marshall._

_-¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo príncipe Flama?, no tengo el tiempo y la paciencia para perderlo por cualquier tontería._

_-Siempre tan cooperativo con los demás Marshall Lee, quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial y quiero que me prometas que lo harás sin importar nada, - el rey Vampiro lo miraba incrédulo a su solicitud pero podía notar la seriedad que el mostraba mientras hablaba._

_-… ¿Qué necesitas de mí?_

_-Quiero que protejas a Fionna cuando yo no este, sin importar a donde vaya quiero que la protejas de cualquiera que desee lastimarla._

_-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?, ¿Qué clase de favor es ese de cualquier forma?, - el príncipe Flama no dijo nada mas solo se limitó a que Marshall aceptara cumplir con lo que le había solicitado, cuando obtuvo su respuesta dándole su palabra él se retiró sin decir nada más dejándolo algo confundido por ello. _

_Al pasar los días el solo se limitaba a tocar su guitarra mientras pensaba en el por qué Flama le habría pedido algo como eso, días más tarde obtuvo su respuesta al escuchar que la reina Flama había renunciado al trono a causa de una desgracia personal. Conociendo muy bien el carácter de la reina eso fue algo muy extraño para él y comenzó a investigar lo que había ocurrido realmente pero al enterarse de lo ocurrido termino por destrozar todo el interior de su casa…Flama había peleado con su madre por las constantes amenazas de ella a Fionna de que si no lo dejaba ella misma la mataría, con todo el dolor en su corazón no tuvo otra opción más que terminar con ella de la peor manera posible para mantenerla a salvo pero al ver que esto no le era suficiente a su madre opto por hacer algo tan estúpido…él se había quitado la vida frente a su madre garantizando la seguridad de la mujer que él amaba…algo por lo cual Marshall termino odiándolo…_

_Fin del flashback._

En otra parte del enorme complejo la joven humana había llegado a un gran corredor el cual tenía varias secciones con enormes ventanas recordándole ese pasillo de pesadilla donde esa criatura logro capturarla para llevarla a esa habitación que aun trataba de olvidar, por alguna razón le recordaba a el laboratorio del inepto de Gumball solo que estos se veían destrozados desde adentro, conforme caminaba encontró una puerta abierta y decidió investigar un poco pero como siempre esa fue otra mala decisión. Dentro de lo que parecía un laboratorio había restos de humanos los cuales se mostraban en poses algo extrañas como si los hubiesen usado para algo y como siempre también había sangre la cual estaba presente en todos lados como único testigo de lo que ahí había ocurrido, mientras avanzaba hacia uno de los escritorios en los cuales había varios libros y cuadernos de notas ella vio unos que le llamo la atención y los tomo mientras comenzaba a leer el encabezado… "proyecto H", ella no entendía lo que eso significaba pero en el cuaderno estaba al parecer toda la información así como dibujos que explicaban lo que era así como en otros cuadernos. Su curiosidad comenzaba a aflorar mientras comenzaba a leer parte de la historia de ese horrible lugar.

"…_ser la descendiente directa del héroe que salvo a los últimos humanos del planeta no es fácil, han pasado siglos desde que nuestra raza vivió en la superficie y ahora nos hemos reducido a vivir de esta manera como simples insectos, ninguno de mis predecesores hizo algo al respecto y nos hemos conformado con nuestro estilo de vida actual pero yo no seré como ellos, he encontrado la forma de que reclamemos lo que una vez fue nuestro y perdimos por nuestra arrogancia e ignorancia al creernos tan superiores pero eso se acabó. El consejo de sabios ha aprobado el proyecto que nos devolverá a la superficie y me dará un lugar en la historia como la persona que llevo a la humanidad a su próximo paso evolutivo por esa razón le he llamado proyecto H. pronto volveremos a ser la raza dominante y todos aclamaran mi nombre…"_

"_26 de Oct. Del XXXX, -las pruebas hasta ahora han arrojado resultados positivos en cuanto a mejora genética de las muestras que estamos utilizando para el experimento. Es increíble la resistencia que tienen estas muestras a un nivel enorme de radiación y el cómo se regeneran una vez que se adaptan al entorno que las rodea, si esto sigue así pronto iniciaremos la fase 2 del proyecto para tener mejores resultados antes de la etapa final, me siento muy feliz por ello…"_

"_30 de Nov. Del XXXX, -¡por fin he alcanzado el éxito!, las pruebas han arrojado números muy significativos en cuanto a la resistencia y regeneración en animales, aún es muy pronto para usar el proyecto en un sujeto humano según el consejo pero creo que cambiaran de opinión cuando les muestre los resultados en unos días"_

"_4 de Ene. Del XXXX, -todo se está yendo a la mierda, los resultados no sin lo que ellos y yo esperábamos de la segunda fase, los sujetos de prueba que utilizamos enloquecieron mostrando conductas agresivas. Hemos sacrificado a los animales que utilizamos con el fin de descubrir cuál fue el error, esto es solo un pequeño tropiezo para todos pero valdrá la pena cuando dejemos este agujero del demonio que llamamos hogar"_

_-16 de Ene. Del XXXX, -los resultados han sido un fracaso tras otro conforme he intentado remediarlo sin éxito, tal parece que el proyecto está destinado a fracasar arrastrando consigo el apellido de mi familia…y para empeorar todo he descubierto que estoy embarazada, nunca pensé en formar una familia propia y mucho menos dentro de este agujero, debo lograr avances o abre luchado por nada…"_

_-22 de Jun. Del XXXX, -¡lo he conseguido!, el primer suero perfecto para la mejora genética está terminado, he sacrificado todo por esto y sé que ha valido la pena ya que lo tengo en mis manos después de todo este suplicio. Mis asistentes están preocupados por todo el descuido de mi embarazo pero no importa ya que mi bebe será el primero en nacer lejos de este lugar y ver con sus ojos el cielo azul…"_

_-12 de Agost. Del XXXX, -fui una estúpida al haber sacrificado mi bienestar por ese suero, el consejo ya no está interesado en él ya que al parecer la radiación ha bajado lo suficiente en el exterior y calculan que solo será cuestión de unos seis años más para que regresemos a la superficie…yo lo he perdido todo, perdí a mi esposo, mi tiempo y muy probablemente a uno de mis bebes. El médico que me trata me dijo que tendría gemelos pero ahora por mi egoísmo he puesto en peligro la vida de uno de ellos…debo hacer algo para evitarlo sé que puedo…"_

_-25 de Oct. Del XXXX, - me siento tan débil pero mis bebes están bien, use el suero en mi para evitar que una de ellas muriera ya que son todo lo que tengo ahora, mis dos niñas…las llamare Fionna y Celia…"_

La joven soltó el cuaderno de apuntes después de haber leído esa parte, ¿acaso ella había nacido en este lugar?, muchas preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su mente mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo pero si lo pensaba bien quizás lo que acababa de leer tenía sentido. Fionna dejo el cuaderno de notas y salió de esa habitación tratando de olvidar esa parte que recién descubrió de su pasado…no podía creer que quizás la mujer del video era su verdadera madre…la madre que termino por erradicar al último vestigio de la raza humana por sueños de grandeza y un lugar en la historia, solo quería salir de ese lugar. Volvió a dirigir sus pasos a otra de las puertas esperando que la llevara a alguna salida pero en su lugar solo encontró otra habitación enorme parecida al cuarto donde se había enfrentado a esa cosa parecida a un muñeco, pero este parecía más un dormitorio improvisado iluminado con velas y lleno de muebles viejos y ropa en todas partes, en el centro se encontraba una desgastada mesa llena de latas vacías y lo que parecían ser libros de cuentos así como una cuna improvisada. Todo eso parecía estar en uso aun por lo que podría ser que aun hubiera algún humano vivo, sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar indicios de ello hasta que escucho un crujido que la hizo ponerse en guardia mientras avanzaba con cautela sin hacer ruido. A la distancia logro ver una mecedora pero la poca luz no le permitían ver más solo un bulto negro que estaba haciendo algo, cada paso que daba podía sentir su miedo crecer conforme se acercaba a lo desconocido.

-¿H-Hola?, - fue lo único que dijo mientras se detenía a unos metros y abrir completamente sus ojos por el miedo, frente a ella estaba la chica de su pesadilla con lo que parecía ser una muñeca la cual estaba mutilada horriblemente ya que carecía de brazos y piernas. Su rostro mostraba dolor ya que sus ojos y boca estaban cosidos y estaba vestida con una sucia camisa mientras la peinaba con delicadeza, el aspecto tan deplorable de ese juguete contrastaba con la suciedad acumulada la cual era muy notoria.

-¡¿FUISTE TU QUIEN ME GUIO A ESTE LUGAR NO ES ASI?! , - Fionna estaba temblando pero no dejaría que ella lo notara, era tiempo de vengarse por lo que le hizo pasar y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

-Shhhhh…, está durmiendo…me alegra que pudieras llegar…, - la humana miraba con desconfianza mientras se preparaba para responder a cualquier ataque que pudiera venir.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que es lo que quieres de mí?, ¡responde!, - aunque no podía ver sus ojos sentía su mirada la cual estaba llena de odio y resentimiento mientras clavaba sus uñas en el pequeño hombro de la muñeca la cual lanzo un grito de dolor tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡ya estarás satisfecha la haz despertado!, - sin ninguna consideración abofeteo con fuerza el pequeño tronco el cual ahogo sus gritos mientras las lágrimas surcaban las comisuras de sus mejillas, esa "muñeca" que ella tenía sin duda era el último humano vivo del lugar.

-¡Eres un monstruo miserable!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! , - ella solo sonríe de la misma manera retorcida y enfermiza que recordaba la vez que empezaba a deslizar sus dedos por el pequeño rostro el cual solo temblaba de miedo como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Así que te preocupa esta pequeña basura que tengo aquí conmigo…bueno, ¡quizás sea mejor si me deshago de ella como la basura que es!, - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ella lanzo el pequeño tronco como si fuese un pedazo de basura esperando ver cuánto daño podría obtener pero antes de que ella tocara el suelo Fionna había logrado atraparla a solo centímetros ante el disgusto de esa sombría figura.

-¡Buena atrapada pero ya es hora!, - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la extraña chica la sometió en el suelo mientras se posicionaba sobre ella mientras le sujetaba ambas manos haciendo que la pequeña quedara sobre su pecho, Fionna luchaba para soltarse pero era inútil por la forma en que la tenía.

-¡SUELTAME!

-Claro que lo hare, ¡pero será cuando termine!, - la boca de esa chica se abrió y de ella empezó a emanar la misma sustancia negra que salía de esa humanoide en forma de muñeca, sin que pudiera evitarlo esa cosa empezó a entrar en su boca llenándola y deslizándose a través de su garganta mientras sentía como le faltaba el aire a sus pulmones. Comenzó a moverse con desesperación mientras podía sentir al pequeño bulto llorar por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero finalmente sucumbió ante ella mientras el líquido ahora salía de sus ojos cubriéndolos en una total oscuridad.

En una de las muchas habitaciones del bunker, el rey Vampiro pudo sentir la desesperación y miedo de Fionna por lo que empezó a volar más rápido hasta llegar a una gran sala donde cambio de forma y comenzó a golpear el piso para crear una brecha, Finn y Jake lograron alcanzarlo con algo de dificultad y al ver lo que estaba haciendo no dudaron en ayudarlo, el perro mágico aumento de tamaño para comenzar a imitar a Marshall, no tardaron mucho en hacer un agujero por el cual descendieron rápidamente para llegar a un pasillo algo profundo pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo solo lo vieron entrar en una de las puertas dejándolos con duda. Marshall avanzo por la habitación la cual era la misma en la que Fionna había entrado mientras buscaba con su mirada hasta que la vio en el extremo opuesto y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Fionna estas bien?, - le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella la cual se encontraba dándole la espalda y al parecer sostenía algo con sus brazos.

-¿Fionna?

-… ¿Quién es Fionna?, - en ese momento ella se giró mientras el rey Vampiro se paralizaba por lo que veía ante él, se parecía a Fionna pero no estaba seguro de que lo fuera y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la chica se le acerco mientras le sonreía de manera extraña para decirle, "bienvenido a mi recinto de oscuridad", después de eso sus ojos se volvieron negros mientras la sustancia oscura salía de ellos y de su boca para entrar en el rey Vampiro el cual solo grito de terror.

Solo oscuridad es lo único que podía ver hasta que un sonido familiar lo hizo reaccionar en ese momento mientras despertaba confuso y cubierto en sudor, había tenido un mal sueño y era algo molesto. Estirándose un poco apago su despertador mientras pensaba en su sueño…un mundo de fantasía donde él era un Vampiro (algo ridículo para su gusto), dio un último bostezo mientras se retiraba la frazada mostrando un par de muñones de lo que habían sido sus piernas. Su madre entro en ese momento y comenzó a ayudarlo a vestirse y a sentarlo en su silla.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir Marshall?, - le pregunto algo temerosa de su decisión.

-Ella es mi amiga mamá debo estar ahí para apoyarla, además…Fionna haría lo mismo si ella estuviera en la misma posición en la que me encuentro, - sin decir más. Su madre lo termino de vestir con un elegante traje oscuro y lo llevo a la planta baja para subirlo al auto y comenzar la marcha a su destino, durante el recorrido Marshall comenzó a recordar los momentos divertidos con ella y sus primos cuando salían…extrañaba esos tiempos, después de media hora de recorrido ya estaban llegando a su destino y nuevamente su madre lo ayudo a bajar y acomodarlo en la silla mientras el sostenía un ramo de flores y una carta, su madre le pregunto una vez más si estaba seguro de querer hacer esto y él le respondió de manera afirmativa mientras atravesaba un gran arco de piedra. Su madre regreso al auto y comenzó a esperarlo mientras se cuestionaba el dejarlo ir solo cuando su deber era estar con él y apoyarlo, luego de diez minutos Marshall regreso y subió el mismo sin ayuda de su madre quien preocupada le pregunto, "¿estás bien?", el solo asintió mientras mostraba una sonrisa la cual ocultaba un gran dolor por lo que arranco el auto para volver a casa mientras se alejaban y veía a través del retrovisor como se hacía más pequeño el nombre del cementerio al que lo había traído, dentro de este en una tumba alejada en un terreno más elevado había varios ramos de flores y una carta entreabierta de la cual podía distinguirse a manera de epitafio, "para la verdadera heroína que lucho con valor…Fionna Slate 1997 – 2015".

**Espero perdonen que suba tarde el último capítulo pero no recordaba en que carpeta lo había guardado, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no bueno, siempre hay otro año, agradezco los consejos que me dieron mis compañeros del grupo Multiverso HDA y sobre mis otros fics les aseguro que los actualizare en breve pero sobre todo gracias por leer.**


End file.
